


For Love of a Mewtwo

by HeroFizzer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Crossdressing, M/M, Other, Public Sex, blowjob, femboy Pokemon, trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: A trainer by the name of Jason encounters an Ace trainer, Dillon, who has an unusually rare Pokemon just walking around casually. While Jason is initially attracted to the Mewtwo for its oddly feminine build, he still feels a strong desire to plow its brains out...even as Dillon seems more relaxed around him.





	1. Chapter 1

With most Pokemon trainers, they have their reasons and goals for becoming what they are today. Some wish to be the very best like no one ever was. Others wish to be a completionist, catching every species just to say they have them. Others wish to research them, learning the ins and outs of every creature new and old and discover what makes them tick. 

And others? Others just want to fuck them.

That was all the motivation a black haired trainer named Jason needed for becoming a Pokemon trainer at the late age of 18, having already fantasized over the idea for such a long time. The only problem for him would be that not a lot of the Pokemon available in Johto are really all that fuckable. He had heard of green fairy creatures in Hoenn and bunny-like girls in Sinnoh, but nothing truly that human within his region of the world. Still, he may as well work with what he could, trying to learn how to make love to a Jigglypuff would certainly be interesting.

Brushing his bangs from over his one eye, keeping it all over the other, the well built trainer made his way through Goldenrod City, one of the largest within the region. To Jason, however, it confused him how the city could be infamous for having a department store. It was rather odd that such a thing wasn't more common across Johto, although what could he do about that?

Speaking of the Goldenrod department store, he couldn't help but notice something unusual heading into the building, something that, oddly enough, nobody else seemed to really give any attention to. The trainer had no idea, but he had to investigate and make sure he wasn't just fantasizing. He swore that there was a blonde trainer walking around with a weird, squishy cat-like creature following him around, wearing fishnet arm sleeves, stockings, and a loin cloth, with earrings pierced through one ear while its eyes held a black outline around them, giving it an oddly gothic aesthetic. But there were boobs involved as well, so of course he couldn't help but see if he could have a little go with whatever it was.

Following as far behind as he could, Jason grew curious, especially when it came to those within the surrounding area. As the skinny looking blonde and his seven foot tall buxom beast walked around, nobody seemed to pay them any mind. This was what looked to be a rare Pokemon, one nobody had ever witnessed or seen out in the wild like this, and they were acting as though it was a common site. The fact it was topless, with its huge boobs exposed even without baring nipples, should have been alarming to someone in the store, but not once did anyone bat an eye at the scene.

As they went through the first floor of the store, which mostly acted as a lobby for the rest of the building, Jason spotted the trainer and Pokemon as they stood before the elevator, waiting for the cart to arrive and take them to a certain floor. The trainer saw his opportunity, approaching them in the hopes of joining them for some time to get a better glimpse of this odd white and purple being.

Standing behind the pair, Jason got a good glimpse of the Pokemon backside, even as part of it had been covered up by that unusual loin cloth. It was nice and plump, with thick thighs to match up with it. He licked his lips, unable to look away from such a heavenly booty delivered by Arceus itself. He just had to have his way with it, but how he would go about it would be anyone's guess.

The weird creature looked back, as if it had known Jason were there. As it leered with a deadly expression, the black haired trainer panicked, worried that it might kill him. Instead, with the blonde not paying him any attention, the trainer decided perhaps it was best to play it off as if he had just approached them.

“Hey, uh...nice...Pokemon you got there.” Jason said with a nervous laugh.

This finally drew the attention of the blonde trainer, who turned to face Jason, seeing his above average build, yet couldn't help but notice a particular something bulging against the black haired trainer's pants. “Thanks.” said the blonde, giving the Pokemon's backside a hard slap. “I found it in some cave a while back. Nobody seems to give much of a damn, though. I think it was meant to be some kind of clone of a legendary Pokemon? But I couldn't care less about that fact. Think the rumors ended up calling him a Mewtwo?” The psychic creature groaned, its leer turning to its trainer while rubbing at the part of his cheek the blonde had spanked.

“Mewtwo, huh.” Jason said, rubbing his chin. “Is it because of...yanno.” He pointed at the bare chest of the Mewtwo, which the creature covered up with his arms, cheeks turning red from embarrassment.

“Oh, nah! Nah, that has nothing to do with it!” said the blonde trainer, giving his Mewtwo a pinch. The creature leered on, not at all taking enjoyment from the public humiliation he's been given. “Weirdest thing though, I fed him a few Rare Candies and he sorta just ballooned like this.”

“Well that's...neat.” Jason's eyes turned to the loincloth the Mewtwo had on, noticing an odd bulge going against the piece of fabric. “Wait...that's a he?” Jason shouted. “Then...but the boobs-”

“Like I said, they just kinda came out of nowhere.” shrugged the blonde. “But yeah, real sexy, right?”

“Oh, uh, yeah...real sexy.” Jason said, staring nervously at the rack presented by the Mewtwo. The trainer with jet-black hair looked on with confusion, now fully aware that this Pokemon was identifying as male. Gender wasn't anything new in the region, of course, but that a male Pokemon could suddenly have feminine assets like that confused him, as well as his boner. He brushed the sweat forming on his forehead, uncertain if he should continue to try and pursue this particular creature or not.

Before the conversation could go any further, the elevator door opened up, with the blonde leading his Pokemon onto it. Just before the door closed, he shouted to Jason, “Oh, by the by, name's Dillon! I'll see you soon, hopefully!”

“Jason!” he shouted back just as the door closed. The black haired trainer sighed, fanning himself with his hat as he stared blankly at the elevator, as if expecting it to open back up and watch the blonde ream the taller creature. But that would be odd for him; in fact, having the thought made him feel a little...gay.

And Jason? Jason is anything but gay! He's a manly man, one who was already confident in his sexuality! He liked to bang Pokemon pussy, every onahole he owned has ever been based on a female creature's genitals, and he couldn't see that any other way. Yup, yep, for sure, he was purely straight.

...So then why does he still have this weird boner over that sexy looking male Mewtwo?

Try as he might, Jason just couldn't get his mind off of that plump psychic behind, wondering what else could be packed under that loincloth. And if Dillon just let the creature walk around like that while nobody bat an eye, does that mean he gets sexual with the Mewtwo? Is the sex gay if the Mewtwo has boobs?

There was only one way Jason would find out, and that would have been to investigate further. Closer. Creepier.

##

After taking the stairs, Jason searched thoroughly throughout the Goldenrod department store, looking high and low for Dillon and Mewtwo on every floor. He would think the hunt would be easier, given how out of place such a tall, sexy Pokemon would be, but of course he goes through four floors without seeing either of them, leaving him to wonder if they had gone to an earlier floor and just left once they got what they came for.

Before he could give up on his hunt, the black haired trainer's head perked up when he spotted the familiar creature heading into the restrooms, following the blonde into the men's lavatory. This...made sense for Jason, as it was the only floor where they were located, oddly enough. And if one were to have sexy times with Pokemon, their options would have been either that or the dressing rooms. And since more people seem to use the dressing rooms, this would make the most sense to go with.

After slowly creaking the door open, Jason found the ears of the psychic Pokemon behind the closed doors of a stall, with some familiar sounds being made. Given the noises and his lack of presence elsewhere in the bathroom, the black haired trainer wagered they were in there together. He sneaked his way into the next stall over, curious to at least listen in on the two as he hoped for some rather intriguing sexy times. To his surprise, the wall had a rather big hole in it, or at least big enough to fit a big, meaty cock inside of it. Though he was surprised that Goldenrod hadn't plugged that up, he was a bit thankful, as it gave him a front row show from Dillon and the Mewtwo.

As he poked his eye against the hole, Jason saw that Dillon had already removed his clothes, standing naked in the stall while he made out with Mewtwo, the psychic creature reluctantly returning the kisses and tongue action that the blonde pushed on him. The loin cloth came off the creature, dropping to the floor to reveal an uncut shaft that matched the Mewtwo's very color, with an uncircumcised tip that made sense for the Pokemon, given it had likely been in a cave for who knows how long. Dillon eagerly began to stroke the shaft, hearing his capture groan reluctantly through the massage. It was odd for Jason, as it looked like the Mewtwo would have rathered been anywhere else, yet could not do anything to the blonde except enjoy the handjob. It didn't stop its long purple tail from pushing up against its anus located under where the appendage meets the ass crack, massaging the entry point to his asshole while Dillon continued to show his Pokemon some love.

Staring on with a mixture of disbelief and excitement, Jason couldn't help but whip out his own cock, itself uncut while standing at about six point eight inches in length, and pleasure himself to the oddly arousing scene. Biting his lower lip, he kept an eye on Dillon as he massaged Mewtwo's ball sack, fondling the scrotum while the Pokeshaft grew harder, seeing the dick and all the potential it had. He did his best to keep the breathing down, staring on at the somewhat gay action as the blonde moved a hand to the creature's breast, squeezing it and kneading into the softness while Mewtwo shivered, his cock twitching in response. His tail seemed to continuously attempt to break inside the asshole, though the bulge at the end seemed far too big for any Pokemon to properly take in such a thing, even if they were considered rare or legendary.

When he reached full mast, Jason started to peel the foreskin back from his crown, letting the purplish portion of his rod breathe while he enjoyed the action. While Dillon continued to play with the Pokemon pecker, the black haired trainer watched as his biker pants came down all on their own, though he could see a bit of psychic energy surrounding them as they fell. The boxer shorts came next, with Jason's eyes widening to see just how big someone that slender was, packing a seven inch cock that was slowly rising up. With this he could see that the blonde's nut sack was smaller than his own, leaving Jason somewhat thankful for that, at least.

With as much force as he could muster with such a small frame, Dillon managed to push the creature onto its knees, grinning at Mewtwo while it growled reluctantly. “Come on, you know you wanna do it.” Dillon said, nudging at his boner in order to get him erect. Mewtwo groaned, shoving its lips over the uncut dong Dillon had, its foreskin having been removed from the tip by the time he had fully sprung out. Jason watched on, licking his lips at the sight of the Pokemon pushing its mouth down on the blonde's dong with ease, with no need to cough or choke on the rod as it made its way to the back of the creature's throat. It leered up at the pleased trainer, who could only pet Mewtwo's pierced ear, pleased with the way it worked his shaft. “That's a good boy...” said Dillon. The Pokemon clone grumbled, annoyed that it's been reduced to nothing more than a mere fucktoy for such a ridiculous specimen.

As Dillon took pleasure from the way Mewtwo used its tongue to please his cock, he turned to the stall wall and asked, “So hey, you wanna join in? I'm not against it.”

Jason jumped, covering his mouth as he gasped in horror. He thought he had been quiet about the matter this whole time, and yet the effeminate-built blonde seemed aware of his presence the whole time. Leaving that stall, Jason sighed as he opened the door to the next one, finding Dillon with his dick in Mewtwo's mouth. “How'd you even know?”

“You're like the first dude to see me with my Mewtwo and say something about it, dude.” Dillon admitted. “And come on, you were clearly eyeing everything about him. You wanted to have a go, even he knew it!” Mewtwo rolled his eyes, mouth still latched onto the blonde shaft while he licked away at the underside of the foreskin. “So what do you say, wanna join in?”

“I'm a little hesitant...” Jason said, in spite of the way his cock throbbed while watching Mewtwo's saliva dribble down the alien chin. Dillon just laughed, seeing how hard the black haired trainer's boner was while the alien creature continued to push down on him with ease.

“Okay, how about you get over here then and let Mewtwo give you a boobjob? Maybe that'll ease you in just a little.”

Jason looked on at the rack the Mewtwo had, sweating as he asked himself how this scenario would feel for him. While the creature did have a very fminine appearance, it still identified as male, making this a rather tricky situation for him. Then again, what male would have tits like that?

“All right,” Jason sighed, approaching the Pokemon tits, “I guess I can give it a try.” With the trainer's package pushed into its face, Mewtwo begrudgingly let go of Dillon's dick, letting the blonde have a brief seat while he stroke his shaft, grunting as he avoided touching his well-groomed blonde hair. The Pokemon raised itself to meet with Jason's cock, using the breasts that came from eating a Rare Candy to wrap around his shaft, causing him to sigh. It felt mighty tight between such beautiful and bountiful orbs, which of all things he never expected to be attached to such a rare creature, one that identified as male. But the build was worth dying over, having thighs as thick as it did that would outclass most other types. Jason couldn't believe the color of Mewtwo's skin, a light shade of purple that mixed in with a bit of white as his regular flesh tone disappeared between the mounds.

“Okay, Mewtwo,” moaned Dillon, “how about you start using your lick attack?”

The clone groaned, not willing to have another rod shoved down its throat, especially not so immediately.

Mewtwo was doing its best to wrap its tongue all the way around such a boner from Jason, as it was as big as two or three fingers in terms of thickness. Dillon's was just barely close, but this did teach the alien creature not to judge by size, even if the differences are barely present.

It didn't take long for Jason to start skullfucking the purple being, grabbing it by the head and bucking hard against its unusually shaped head. Mewtwo's eyes grew wide as the black haired trainer grunted hard, thrusting hard against the face of the Pokemon while his cock continues to slide in and out of the orifice. The alien-like creature's saliva flew from its mouth after coughing thanks to Jason hitting a sensitive spot in the being's mouth, his tip bumping hard against the back of the throat. Dillon sighed, watching on from the porcelain throne as Jason seemed to enjoy his time with Mewtwo.

When Mewtwo finally had the strength to do so, he pulled back from Jason's thickness, taking a deep breath now that he was free from having to suck on something. His saliva bridged between his lips and the trainer's shaft until he wiped it off, leering at Dillon as he chuckled. “God, you really aren't great when it comes to other trainers, are you?” he asked, petting his Pokemon's head. “Just be lucky I don't try to slut you up and sell you for prositution.” Mewtwo growled lightly at this, not at all warm to the idea the blonde presented.

As it focused on its trainer, Jason grew curious, seeing the Pokemon was lacking in normal digits. It instead had orbs for fingers, and even then only three of them on each hand. Curious, he grabbed Mewtwo's arm and held a hand up to his cock, leaving it atop the six point eight erection before him. “Lemme see you give a handjob.” Jason instructed. Begrudgingly, Mewtwo did so, leering at the black haired trainer while he took pleasure out of the unusual feeling handjob. It's certainly the best one he's witness compared to most of the Johto Pokemon. Then again, his Lickitung had an easier time using its tongue on his rod.

Mewtwo started to use both hands, stroking his ball hands as best he could against Jason's shaft. The anger in his eyes apparently went ignored by the black haired trainer or his owner, their minds clearly placed in the gutters. He couldn't come to terms with the fact that trainers are aggressively horny, as the scientists that originally created him didn't seem to think with their dicks.

Jason started to undress, removing his red and white vest and hanging it on the inside door of the stall. He took a heavy breath, removing his red hat before removing his black shirt, revealing his full body in the buff. As he got a good glimpse of Jason's body, Dillon licked his lips, stroking his rod harder as he soaked in the manliness that was the fellow trainer, who looked like a snack in his eyes. A shame he clearly had issues with his own sexuality, otherwise he might just be on the floor with his Mewtwo.

This did give the ace trainer some thought. "Hey, Mewtwo. Stand up for him and show off your backside to Jason." Dillon ordered.

Growling in frustration, Mewtwo let go of the hard dick, standing up from his spot on the floor. His mounds bounced once he reached his feet, Jason's eyes watching closely as they jiggled. The alien-like creature then pivoted around, its tail intentionally swinging against the heads of the trainers just so he could feel some sense of joy through this ridiculous period of his life. After Jason and Dillon recovered, the black haired trainer got a glimpse of Mewtwo's backside, drooling as the Pokemon flipped its tail to show off the small asshole squinting back at him. While it looked rather tasty to him, Jason couldn't help but notice just how plump the Mewtwo backside looked while he was bent over. It looked delectable enough that he just had to eat it out.

Diving into the Pokemon's ass, Jason grabbed its cheeks tightly, bringing his mouth right up against the rectal cavity. Dillon could see the shock in his Pokemon's eyes, as Mewtwo felt the swift jab at his ass by the black haired trainer's tongue trying to penetrate his backside. Try as the creature did to hold back emotion, it couldn't help but roll its eyes back as Jason started to swirl his tongue around the rectum, all while sucking on his entry point. The blonde giggled as he watched on, eyeing the Pokecock as it twitched in response to the black haired trainer's actions. Between the naked Jason and his lightly harry build and the Mewtwo cock rising up, Dillon couldn't help but want to join in on the fun.

He crawled under Mewtwo, getting on his knees as he stared directly at the shaft even as the Pokemon breasts pushed into the top of his head. He allowed them to rest on him as he went for the eight inches of Pokemon dick, using his mouth to push back on the foreskin so he could properly lick at the tip. The clone shivered as Dillon's tongue flicked away at the flesh bell, attacking such a sensitive point on its body that it caused the member to twitch. It didn't help the Pokemon that Jason was getting far too into his ass, savoring the odd flavor that was his rectal cavern.

As Dillon and Jason took joy and pleasure from feeding off the creature and his pleasure spots, the blonde moved his hands around to fully get a feel for his Pokemon and his assets, while the hairy trainer squeezed into the plump cheeks more tightly. By the looks of it, he was trying to suffocate himself between the mountains of the rump, enjoying the experience his tongue was having within the anal cavity. Soon enough, Dillon managed to place his hands on Jason's arms, feeling his hairy forearms with the black haired boy was lost inside of Mewtwo's butt. He breathed heavily against the clone's skin, leaving some condensation behind while he dined on the anus.

Pushing forward, Dillon managed to cover the whole of Mewtwo's shaft, the Pokemon blushing in humiliated fashion while the slender trainer showed off one of his better talents. He lifted his head back to look up at his creature's mounds, feeling the weight dangle over his eyes while he sucked hard on the tip. Mewtwo grumbled to himself the longer this went on, regrettably becoming aroused by the actions of two young adults. Nothing could be more humiliating for the most powerful Pokemon on the planet than being used as some lewd sex fantasy for perverts such as these.

As Jason continued to tongue about his anus, Metwo heaved for breath, the actions of the trainer being too much for him to bare. His veins pumped hard along his boner, with Dillon feeling them as his tongue swirled about the creature's cock. The blonde owner certainly loved the way his pet's salty shaft felt in his mouth, though he truly did want a lot more from this powerful being.

Once he realized that Dillon was rubbing his hands on his, Jason pulled away from Mewtwo's ass, bringing them to his own crotch to play with his dick. He felt the need for some attention for himself, as his erection was slowly falling due to lack of playing with it. Dillon felt the same, although he did have some plans of his own just to try and make the black haired trainer more comfortable around himself and the clone.

Deciding to move behind his Pokemon, the blonde trainer knelt next to Jason, bringing his tongue up against the anal entry point. Their tongues met together, trying to push their way inside Mewtwo while stretching his anus out for two. The Pokemon groaned, almost stumbling forward as he grabbed the porcelain seat before him to maintain his balance. The clone seethed as he felt the touch of a second tongue touching his rectal entry, a long string of saliva dangling over the toilet as he rolled his eyes back.

At first, Jason hadn't even noticed Dillon next to him, as the hairier of the two had been far too fixated on showing the asshole his own version of tender loving care. He had become lost in licking his tongue against the Mewtwo's anus, humming at the taste as it started to rest on his buds. When the blonde arrived to chow down on its ass with him, he thought very little about it, figuring he was trying to hone in on what he considered his territory for the moment. He would have given up eating the Pokemon out if he had asked, but he supposed he could share until then.

He could hear Dillon moan as he took joy from licking away at Mewtwo's anus, all while the owner's tongue continued to push against Jason's. The black haired boy kept looking out the sides of his sockets everytime Dillon did so, almost thinking it was on accident. The truth, of course, was a bit further than that. Still, Jason thought nothing about when the blonde grabbed his hairy ass, moaning when the ace trainer squeezed his cheeks. While he did jump from such an out of nowhere means of touch, he was far too into the beast's ass to really care. His cock throbbed immensely while he kept his mind to the Mewtwo's breasts, thinking about how he could get lost inside those mounds. They had felt heavenly for the little amount of time he had endured them, though he wished that there were nipples just so he had something to suckle on, or at least drink from. If Mewtwo even produce milk, which given its status as a rare Pokemon would be hard to tell...

Mewtwo sighed as the trainers munched away at his ass, thinking to himself how it wouldn't be possible for the situation to get any worse for him. And then Dillon grabbed hold of his nut sack, squeezing down on the scrotum. The cloned Pokemon groaned, his eyes growing wide after being delivered a harsh grip by the ace trainer. His eight inch cock throbbed, precum spurting out the urethra and landing on the seat of the toilet. Mewtwo was at a loss of breath after that, his heavy chest heaving while he leaned over the seat. The worst part of it all was that he seemed to like that, which was not at all a feeling he welcomed widely.

This wouldn't last too much longer, thankfully for the clone. It wasn't until Dillon brought his finger between Jason's oddly soft cheeks, pushing against his asshole that the black haired trainer finally backed away, breathing heavily in a panic. “Dude, what the hell?”

“What?” asked a confused Dillon, letting go of Mewtwo's nuts.

“You're getting kinda gay right now, that's all!” Jason barked, holding his hairy cheeks in his own hands. He subtly squeezed his ass, realizing just how soft he was even as he leered at the blonde.

Dillon just laughed it off, while Mewtwo rolled his eyes, with neither male trainer really giving attention to his responses. “Dude, you gotta chill or something.” said the ace trainer. “There's nothing wrong with being a little gay. Besides, you're one to talk, having your tongue down the ass of a male Mewtwo that happened to grow female parts.”

“Yeah, but...look at that ass!” Jason shouted, pointing at the Pokemon's rump. “How could anyone say no to that?”

“How could anyone say no to yours?” Dillon said, grinning at the hairier trainer.

“Dude, don't.” Jason warned him. “Let me just...have this. All right?”

Dillon shrugged. “Suit yourself, cutie.”

“DUDE.”

“Don't worry, I'm not gonna get all over you,” Dillon said, standing up, “unless you wanna get all over me.”

“Lemme just focus on this Mewtwo ass! And the tits!” Jason said, growing annoyed with Dillon's behavior.

“Suit yourself,” Dillon said, lifting Mewtwo up from its position over the seat as he recovered from the nut grabbing, “as long as you're okay with me getting a little gay with my Mewtwo.”

“Do whatever you want,” Jason scoffed, “just don't get gay with me.”

Still playing his cockiness up, Dillon grabbed Mewtwo's cheeks, squeezing them between his fingers as he grew playful with the all-powerful Pokemon. “I'm sure this guy it ready to really give it to me,” he says, grinning mischievously even while his pet leered back at him, “getting all pissy just because I treat him like a fuck boy and nothing else. But he's so cute when he's mad, even you gotta admit that.”

Jason groaned, looking away as he folded his arms at his chest. His cock throbbed from the filthy way Dillon spoke, his foreskin covering up the crown once again. Even as the veins throbbed with blood that pumped to keep him hard, Jason managed to hold off on touching himself, still willing to prove his point to the ace trainer. The blonde brought Mewtwo close to his face for an uncomfortable kiss, the Pokemon forced to open his mouth while Dillon played around with their tongues. Rolling his eyes at how gay everything became, Jason went back to the clone's asshole, lashing his tongue against it. He squeezed into the ass once again, enamored with how soft and squishy it was as he gripped it with his hands, even as the biking gloves covered them. Mewtwo's body quaked, holding back his anger at the two trainers as they wasted his potential by utilizing him for their own sick pleasure. He grew tired of such stupidity, and had to give it back to them worse somehow.

Finally past the edge of frustrated, Mewtwo shoved his trainer onto the seat, lifting his legs in the air as he squatted down for his cock to meet with Dillon's anus. Even as he grinned smugly at his Pokemon, as if this were his intention all along, Mewtwo didn't concern himself with that point, just hoping to teach the young man a lesson. As the Pokedick entered his body, Dillon squeaked, his mouth open wide while his tongue hung out, his eyes rolling back as the eight inch dong pressed over his prostate. Jason just watched on, amazed at how quickly the tables turned on the ace.

From this angle, Mewtwo jackhammered his crotch onto Dillon, his cock pounding hard against the rectal cavity while the trainer groaned with delight, pleased by the sudden dominant snap of his rare Pokemon. Jason tried to ignore the gay sex going on before him, but unfortunately for his hetero lustings, he couldn't take his eyes off of the Pokemon's ass, watching the thick cheeks clap together in an erotic manner, even if the intention of twerking were not there. He licked his lips, seeing such feminine booty bounce about, even if Mewtwo were more concerned with reaming his owner's ass to teach him a lesson that would never be learned.

The Pokemon's balls slapped hard into Dillon, hitting the point where his ass crack met with the tailbone. His trainer gasped and heaved while wearing that ridiculous smirk on his lips, feeling incredible intensity while the morphed Mewtwo tried to assert dominance over the owner. The clone seethes through its teeth, saliva dripping from all corners of his mouth while doing so.

This didn't last very long, as Mewtwo pushed hard against Dillon, the blonde groaning while it anticipated a climax judging by how long he held against him. To his surprise, Jason had poked his six point eight inch boner into the Pokemon, who could feel its thickness stretch out the rectum in full. The foreskin had been pushed back by the anus upon entry, as it seemed so untrained to take something like he had. The black haired trainer reached around for the clone's breasts, groping it from behind while his erection rubbed right up against the prostate. Mewtwo shivered the deeper Jason went, the trainer far too eager to get his rocks off with such a beautiful backside.

When he was fully inside, his hips pressing against the butt, Jason reared back, thrusting into Mewtwo while pumping his dick in and out of the anal cavity. This caused a chain reaction where the clone is forced to pump into Dillon, who grunted with glee over how aggressive his Pokemon's thrusts grew. Balls were swinging about as Jason's hit against Mewtwo's taint, while the clone continued to slap against Dillon. The blonde trainer's cock, having no hole to fill, bounced around while everyone else thrusted away, his precum flying around the stall in the process. Saliva dangled from his tongue while he fantasized how this must look from the inside, hoping his anus will get a good taste of what his Pokeslave has to offer.

Jason squeezed Mewtwo's tits tightly, even though he lacked the nipples for the human trainer to fondle. His veins pumped hard against the clone's rectal tunnel, keeping his member full of blood until he reached climax. Try as he might to hold back out of a desire to get the full experience of such a feminine ass, he knew that a climax was bound to happen, and he couldn't last forever. He leaned into Mewtwo's neckline, trying his best to reach it while he slouched over Dillon, and it seemed to be what sent the Pokemon over the edge, as it audibly gasped just before reacting properly.

As Jason's seed flowed inside of Mewtwo's anus, so did the Pokemon's as it slowly filled up Dillon's. The ace trainer squealed as his asshole was filled with creamy Pokegoodness while the same could be said for the clone. The blonde pushed down on his foreskin just to ensure it didn't interfere when he exploded seconds later, his white cream flying up to Mewtwo's face, the clone further humiliated by his trainer.

After everything died down among them, Jason sighed heavily, his cock deflating before it popped out of Mewtwo's anus. The Pokemon pulled out of Dillon after, the seed pouring from the blonde's asshole afterwards. The ace trainer took some time to recover, while Jason held the clone close, much to its chagrin. As he kneaded the breasts, Jason couldn't help himself, wanting to be romantic with the Mewtwo. Sure, it identified as male, but with such a feminine appearance it had to be just fine to deal with. He leaned into the Pokemon, lips puckered to give it a kiss on the cheek…

Only for Mewtwo to duck. And his lips met with Dillon's instead.

"Gaaah, sick!" Jaons said, wiping his lips as he backed away.

"Too gay?" Dillon teased as he dressed himself back up.

"Yeah, lips touched, man!" Jason grumbled.

"Dude, its never really gay unless balls are touching." Dillon said with a wink. "Or maybe you just need to chill when it comes to fucking Pokemon."

"Whatever…" grumbled Jason, getting his shirt and vest back on. With Dillon already set, he and the Mewtwo left, the Pokemon told to keep his cum on his face. The loincloth was put back on, although that did little for the clone as it ended up dribbling Jason's seed onto the bathroom tiles.

As for the black haired trainer, he tried to ignore Dillon and his words, but he couldn't help but feel kissing him like that was a little off putting. He had to at least do something to remind him of his heterosexuality.

Sitting on the porcelain throne where Dillon was reamed, Jason tossed a Pokeball into the air, with a sheep creature coming out. "Mareep?" It said.

"Yeah, Mareep, come on, you know what to do."

Almost too eager to do so, the Mareep sat on Jason's lap, wincing when his thickness popped inside its pussy. As the sheep Pokemon rode his cock, jolts of electricity surged from its snatch, with little crackles of explosion occurring on the trainer's dick. And yet for some reason, it pleased Jason, though he could not explain why.

"Still better than kissing a dude…" he complained to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Suh...ker..."

"Yeah, yeah, you really are a sucker, Sunkern, but that’s because all you got are your lips."

Jason groaned as he sat behind a tree just off the path to the next city, patting on the head of his Sunkern. The plant Pokemon stared up at him with seductive eyes, its mouth full of cock coming from the trainer. The black haired young man tilted his head back against the tree's bark, staring up at the sky with little thought on his mind other than what he was going to do for a meal. It was an hour past noon, and aside from giving his Pokemon something to replace the treats he had run low on for them, he needed to fill his stomach as well. He knew he should have stocked up better on supplies before leaving Goldenrod, but after he had been caught with his Mareep it was a little hard to stay inside the department store.

As a flock of Pidgey landed on a branch over his head, staring on at the action of his Sunkern sitting atop his lap, Jason leered back at them, shouting, "Hey, you mind giving us some privacy? Or do I gotta catch you all and use your cloacas instead?!" The Pidgey flew right off, startled by the trainer's threat.

After busting a nut inside his Sunkern's mouth, the plant Pokemon licked its lips, smiling happily at the trainer before he pat its head. "Good girl, that's how it's done." He said, congratulating his creature before putting it back in its Pokeball. Pulling his pants back up, Jason continued off on his trail, looking for the next city to stop at for supplies. At the very least, he hoped he could get something to eat as well.

To his surprise, some miles further down the route, Jason spotted a long strip of stores, including a few fast food joints and other such restaurants. Considering how barren most of his travels from city to city are, with maybe a farm or a few oddly secluded homes, this was quite the shock to him.

“What's with this busy strip of area?” Jason asked aloud, scratching his head from curiosity.

“Didn't you know?” asked a trainer passing through the other direction. “A lot of businesses started becoming aware of how often trainers pass by these routes from town to town, so they thought it'd be a good idea to capitalize on all that.”

“Seems pretty commercial...” Jason mumbled to himself, just before his stomach rumbled. “But...I need food.”

“Might I recommend the Hoot-Hoot restaurant?” said the nameless trainer, pointing just down the path. “They got some good saucy bits inside, if you know what I mean.” He grinned and gave the black haired trainer a thumbs up before walking down the path.

“...wait, what do you mean?” Jason asked, although by then the trainer had been out of hearing distance. The black haired trainer shrugged, heading down the path, seeing just how populated the route had become. He did get some thoughts about Goldenrod, however, as he saw some trainers just relaxing with their Pokemon outside of an available motel. It got him thinking about how, even though his Mareep and Sunkern have been wonderful at getting him off, the feeling hadn't been the same since he got a taste of that Mewtwo ass, even if he did have a dick.

Scrounging through his pants, Jason managed to find a phone number he hadn't considered checking out again, but considering how hungry he was for ass, he might as well make a minor invitation, and pulls out his phone to call the number...

“Yello, this is Dillon, buttboy extraordinaire.”

“...Do you...do you greet EVERYONE like that?” Jason asked, questioning his choices in that moment. “Like, what if your mom was-...”

“Oh, she knows I'm good for it.” said the voice on the other end, a mischievous chuckle heard after. “Oh hey, I recognize that voice. What up, J?”

“Yeah, uh, listen...” Jason said, wishy-washy over if this was really a good idea. “I uh...I kinda missed Mewtwo, I'm just gonna come out and say it. Any chance you wanna meet up and have a bit more fun with your Pokemon?”

“Yeah, sure, any chance to play with a bud is always fun!”

“Don't call me a bud...” Jason bemoaned, running his palm down his face. “I'm on the route to Ecruteak, you?”

“Aw, man, same!” Dillon said with glee. “I'm actually at the Hoot-Hoot on that way and got us a table, had to stop and get a look at the honeys, if you know what I mean.”

“...What do Beedrills have to do with that place?” asked the black haired trainer, raising his eyebrow at the visual in his head.

“Dude, how sheltered were you? Seriously, you don't know what a Hoot-Hoot is?”

“Besides being a Pokemon?”

##

“Oh...”

As Jason took a step inside the restaurant, he finally had a clue over just what the fuss was about. The servers were all female, ones with extremely large tits, at least anything over a D-cup, but they also wore skimpy costumes themed after Pokemon from across the globe. Just from standing at the entrance, the black haired trainer could see one dressed as the usual suspects; Gardevoir, Lopunny, and even one similar to a Salazzle. But then there were ones that were more taboo, but just what he loved, such as Meowstic, Purugly, Lilligant, and a particular woman whose outfit was just her boobs painted blue with mini-Azurill dolls resting atop them. Which, okay, even he had to admit was fucking cute.

“Yo, Jay-Jay! Over here!”

He heard the slender blonde trainer's voice, seeing him wave over for attention. Although it was far too easy to spot him, as the hot looking cloned creature, with its loin cloth over his dick, yet its feminine orbs are still presented without anything covering them, barring a revealing fishnet top. Jason grew a boner just by staring at those white mounds, hoping to suck on them while waiting for a meal proper.

“Feels like it's been a while, doesn't it?” Dillon said, grinning as Jason took a seat across from him and Mewtwo.

“Only a few days ago.” Jason muttered. “I got myself banned from the department store. Long story short, I might have been getting it on with my Mareep after you guys left.”

“A Mareep?” Dillon said, staring blankly at the black haired trainer. “Man, you're crazy! I can't imagine someone wanting to fuck a sheep.”

“You fuck this thing!” Jason hissed, pointing at the clone Pokemon even as it leered for being called a 'thing'.

“Yeah, but it walks like a human, it's not on four legs. Weirdo.”

“Come on...”

Dillon's stare started to crack, the ace trainer slapping his hand on the table as he laughed. “Ah, man, I'm yanking your chain, I got nothing wrong with that. Sometimes I let my Houndoom mount me while I'm mounting my Granbull, no big deal.”

“A Granbull, huh...” Jason said to himself, rubbing his chin with some thought.

“Can I help you with anything, sir?” asked a feminine voice. Jason's attention turned to see one of the servers ready to take his order, wearing a skimpy outfit that showed off her legs, ass, and stomach with her bikini designed after a female Meowstic fur, even wearing a blue boa to emulate its collar. There were a few parts of her hair even dyed blue, although her shapely breasts and ass with the bikini bottom riding up to give her a camel toe was far more than Jason needed to get a boner from her appearance.

“I'll uh...I'll have the simulated burger?” Jason said, quickly scrolling through the menu. “How does that even...?”

The waitress laughed, with her jiggling breasts bringing Jason's eyes to her name tag, seeing that she's called Claire. “Oh don't worry, all our meat is plant-based, even the wings! No Pokemon were harmed in their creation.”

“...Even the plant-based Pokemon?”

After a long scientific explanation from Claire, Jason settled on the simulated burger, with he and Dillon talking over potential other Pokemon to make love to, although the black haired trainer was reminded quickly that the blonde is into much kinkier things than he is, not to mention the comfort of having gay sex. It just isn't something Jason could find comfort in...unless it was in regards to the feminine build the otherwise male Mewtwo had.

The thought of putting his hard cock inside the cloned creature once again made Jason rub his foot up the Pokemon's leg, causing it to tremble. Mewtwo tried to restrain himself, groaning in frustration over the public flirting the muscular meatbag is displaying towards him. Dillon laughed, catching Jason lick his lips while trying to stare seductively at his rare Pokemon.

“What, I'm not playing footsie with him.” Jason said, obviously in denial.

“Sure you aren't.” Dillon said, smirking mischievously. He grabbed hold of his fork, dropping it under the table while making it look as though it were an accident, then crawled underneath the table. Mewtwo rolled his eyes, already seeing where this was heading. Crawling underneath, Dillon approached Jason carefully, lifting the white shirt under the red vest while he was paying little attention. The black haired trainer almost jumped out of his seat after something cold and wet pressed into his belly button, which made him tingle in ways he didn't want to think about. It did, however, draw some attention their way from the rest of the place.

“Dude what the hell?” Jason hissed.

Dillon couldn't help but laugh, sticking out his tongue to show off the stud put on it. “Sorry, I just wanted to show it off.” the ace trainer admitted. “I just got it pierced before we met, and I got the okay to finally put it in.”

“...Did you give any piercings to Mewtwo?” Jason asked, to which the clone turned its head away out of annoyance.

Awkward as things became afterwards, they talked about their more lewd journeys with one another until their plates arrived, with Jason realizing that, aside from being bi, he had a bit in common with the more charismatic ace, who had apparently been at this for longer than even himself. Even throughout the meal, both trainers failed to keep themselves off of Mewtwo, further annoying the Pokemon as they teased his ass or cock, depending on who it was. The clone grew extremely annoyed, his cheeks even turning red over what it perceived as harsh punishment for being a Pokemon that these two clowns could humiliate sexually. Given its ego and intelligent mindset, he truly believed this was not a position for him to ever be in.

“Man, I don't know about you, but I'm horny after that meal!” Dillon said, stretching his arms out.

“You really have to say that out loud?” asked Jason, taking the last bite out of his burger.

“What, don't tell me you aren't feeling it either.” said the blonde, winking at his black haired friend.

“I mean I am, sure,” Jason admitted, “but there's a thing called subtlety...”

“Don't care about it.” Dillon replied, smacking his Mewtwo's ass. The clone jumped, its eyes widening from such a hard strike from the ace's palm. “In fact, I don't think the bathrooms here are as spacious as the ones back in Goldenrod, so I think we might just skip using them.”

Jason suggested, “Well, if you don't mind fooling around with Mewtwo, we could split a motel room.”

Dillon brushed away the thought. “Nah, I'm not planning to stay on the route overnight, I wanna try to get further to Ecruteak just to see what nocturnal Pokemon I could catch. But I do have an idea.”

##

“Well, it's an idea, all right. It's not a GOOD idea, but it's an idea.”

Jason was amazed that they managed to sneak out behind the Hoot-Hoot's, finding a small fenced up area behind the restaurant that kept the back area of other stores on the strip from peeking inside. The fact they made it past staff and the cooking area amazed him, but he knew they had to be quick about this before they got caught. Dillon had Mewtwo bent over, resting his ball fingers against the nearby dumpster that the clone felt was overly hideous and far more odorous compared to the musky flavor of the two trainers. His ass stuck out all the same, with Dillon lowering his pants to show off his uncut member.

“You ready?” Dillon asked, jutting a finger inside Mewtwo's ass, causing the clone to jitter from the sudden thrust within its rectum.

“Ready as I can be.” Jason admitted, pulling his pants down to show off his own uncut erection. He stroked his rod quickly, humming to himself as he rose up to his stiffest point.

“You sure you don't want me to help?” Dillon teased, licking his lips at the thick erection.

“Shut up...” Jason groaned, focusing on Mewtwo's feminine ass to keep him going. “Look, I'm just gonna be quick about this, I just got a BJ from my Sunkern so I might be able to dump one fast.” The Pokemon groaned, wondering why it was wasting its time with these inferior beings when he could at least be occupying space within a Pokeball instead. At least then he'd be far away from these horny morons.

“Dude, we got plenty of time.” Dillon said, pushing out Mewtwo's cheeks. “The surroundings are blocked off, and no employee is going to come out here aside from dropping garbage off. And by then we'll have plenty of time to hide.”

Pointing to the Mewtwo, Jason asked, “I mean, he's tall enough that he might be an obvious tell.”

“Just don't worry about him!” Dillon assured the black haired trainer, giving Jason's behind a loud smack. He hummed, not aware of just how hairy his friend's behind was. “Anyway, go right ahead. Give him your best.”

Jason sighed, nervous about taking such a shapely ass out in public, even if barely anyone was going to see him. While having his Sunkern suck him off may be one thing, it felt like a whole other mess to do it where any human could notice them. Still, his cock was thick and healthy for some anal pounding after that oddly wonderful burger, so he may as well make the best of it. He just wished Dillon's eyes weren't glued to his girth...

Standing behind Mewtwo while the slender ace held him in place, Jason pushed his cock against the plump Pokemon asshole, his foreskin pushed back by the anal passage inside. The clone groaned as it tried to hold onto the dumpster they stood next to, his ball fingers unable to grip onto much as his rectum was strained by such a thick dick. The alien-like creature groaned as Jason stretched his ass out, squinting its asshole down on the human device.

“Geez, I thought he'd be used to this by now.” Jason groaned, gripping the soft butt as he pushed further in. “It's only been a few days.”

Dillon shrugged. “You got me, dude. Maybe it's something in his DNA that keeps his asshole perfect every time?”

“That doesn't sound so bad, actually,” Jason said, giving the idea further thought, “an asshole that stays perfectly untouched no matter how many cocks it takes.”

“Yeah, my Mewtwo would be the biggest slut ever!” the ace blonde cackled, much to his Pokemon's annoyance.

When his tip finally went as far in as it could, Jason began to plow hard into the Pokemon's backside, hearing the clone groan with annoyance as the shaft rubbed over the prostate inside. His cock started to rise up, the foreskin pushed back as it hardened, with Dillon stroking his own rod while watching his pet's dick rise from what he assumed was enjoyment of the anal treatment. All of this arousal came from Jason massaging over that particular portion of his ass, which the Pokemon would never admit to enjoying, even if Dillon told him to say it. Were it any other trainer, perhaps he wouldn't mind it so much.

Dillon got down on his knees, watching his pet's cock twitch as it reached its hardest point. Eager to suck the Pokemon off, the ace held the rod out for his mouth, pushing it between his lips while licking away at the unexposed area of his usually covered crown. With both trainers now focused on his genitals, Mewtwo felt the strain of pleasure wash over his mind, his eyes unwillingly rolling back as he's given further pleasure by these horny imbeciles, his mouth finally opening as his tongue dangled out of his mouth.

“Man, he seems to really like it today.” Jason said, hearing the louder and, oddly, more lewd noises that escaped the Mewtwo's mouth. Dillon said something, though he didn't bother to spit the cock out while saying anything. Jason considered asking again...but figured he would be most likely to have a repeat response from the blonde.

Biting his lower lip, Jason grunted with every slap his hips made against the Mewtwo's behind, his cock rubbing against the rectum while his veins throbbed harder. Dillon swirled his tongue around the Pokemon's dong, savoring the salty flavor of its member while awaiting that milky fluid to fill his throat up and leave him happy. His stud made the alien-like being all the more aroused, despite the feeling of steel against his foreskin. The clone itself just wanted to get everything done and over with, even as it panted heavily from so much sexual attention to his body.

Just before any form of climax could occur, the back door of the Hoot-Hoot opened up, with everyone's panicked attention turned to see who it may be. Sure enough, it was the beautiful and buxom Meowstic waitress that served them moments before, walking out with a greasy white paper bag in one hand and a soda in the other. When her eyes caught a glimpse of the three having anal sex, they naturally widened with shock.

"How did you get back here?!" Claire shouted, dropping her soda and, presumably, lunch.

"We just…did." Jason said, his cock still stuck inside Mewtwo's rectum. "Nobody saw us sneak around it was kinda surprising."

"Yeah, are there no cameras around?" asked Dillon, who finally removed his lips from the Pokemon cock. "We figure for such a pervy place like this there'd need to be some level of security."

The waitress sighed, shaking her head as she rested her hands on her hips. "Unbelievable, you kids are out here with a Pokemon getting your jollies off like this, when there's a whole bunch of women inside the restaurant for you to grope and ogle at!"

"Ma'am, you're very fuckable, my associate and I can't lie about that," Dillon said, wiping his saliva from his mouth, "But nobody has quite the ass and dick combo like my Mewtwo here does." For extra emphasis, he gave the Pokemon a few pats on the buttocks, the clone grunting even as his cheeks rippled in response.

The waitress hummed, rubbing her chin. "Well, I may not have the ass…" With a wicked grin, Claire pulled on the bottom of her bikini, bringing it out of her camel toe…with a sudden pop noise following after. The boys, and even Mewtwo, are all stunned to see their waitress with a big honking erection, likely just an inch or two bigger than what Jason was packing.

"I…wha…HOW DID YOU MANAGE THAT?" Jason shouted, amazed at the sudden trick the waitress pulled by turning her genitals inside out.

Claire laughed, stroking her rod as she looked at the three and their bottomless selves. "It's a trick I picked up ages ago," she admitted, "But it's a neat one, isn't it?"

"I think the neat part is going to be when I see this explode." Dillon said, staring and poking at Claire's cock. "Mind if I give it a try?"

Claire hummed, her eyes shifting between the plump Pokemon rear and Dillon's eager smile. "I'll tell you what, let me have a chance to fuck your Pokemon when he's finished, and you can suck me off or let me fuck that cute behind of yours." Mewtwo sweated at the offer, seeing the bigger cock in comparison to what Jason had inside him at that moment.

"Is both good?" Dillon asked with flirtatious eyes.

"Kid, if you want me to do both to you, that's a bargain on my end!"

"You got yourself a deal, then!" Dillon said, giving a thumbs up to her before going down on her dick. Jason tried to look away from the blonde shoving her boner into his mouth, fondling the feminine rod with his tongue. Though the black haired trainer could hear what his ace acquaintance was doing, the air in his mouth escaping with sloppy slobbering noises while Dillon got messy with the waitress, he tried not to think about it, focusing instead on the feminine build the Mewtwo had that gave him a mixture of feelings.

Focusing on that feminine aspect, Jason reaches around, groping Mewtwo's breasts tightly in his hands. The clone grunted as he held onto them, trying to pinch the skin while forgetting there are no nipples on this rare specimen. That didn't stop Jason from having fantasies over an actual female Mewtwo, if one existed, hearing a female moan of delight begging for more.

"Mmph, oh yeah! More, keep going, more, you little slut!" As of his thoughts were heard, Jason realized it was only Claire singing Dillon's praises, the blonde slurping his saliva back into his mouth while causing her dick to vibrate in his throat. The waitress grabbed his spiky blonde hair, holding him close to her crotch while his lips touch against her base. His tongue, and the stud, slither out of his mouth, able to reach for her nut sack and tickle it with the steel piercing. "Oh, yes! Tickle my nuts! Suck them if you can! Oh, you're such a good bitch!"

Again Jason remained conflicted. The sight of a woman with a cock, topping a trainer that loved male genitals as much as female, was not something he thought he should find alluring, and yet have of the cause for his erection came from the visual. Even as he squeezed Mewtwo's mammaries tightly, it wasn't enough to distract him from the ace sucking on a woman's rod. Perhaps because the woman was somewhat similar to Mewtwo, only lacking in height, but even then his straight mind shouldn't be so turned on by Dillon sucking something that didn't belong down there, and yet…

As if trying to regain attention, Mewtwo aggressively bucked his ass back against Jason, who had stopped thrusting into the Pokemon while staring on at Claire and Dillon. Mostly, of course, the superior being only wanted to get the anal reaming from the so-called straight trainer done and over with, just so he could take a break from being a human fuck toy. Jason froze in place, watching as the alien creature grinds his plump rear against his hips, with his dick moving around like crazy within the rectal tunnel. It became far too much for the black haired trainer to handle, though he still tried his best to hold on, as he still enjoyed having control of Mewtwo's ass, something the Pokemon was clearly taking away from him.

Wrapping his tail around Jason's muscular torso, Mewtwo even squeezed himself arpund the trainer, with the tip of its tail managing to reach against the anal entrance to his asshole. Jason shivered, worried about having such a giant end to a long tail like that up his ass and having it ream him in a way he wouldn't like. To most people, they may see a hint of irony in this. Jason, however, was starting to wonder why this was what was about to send him over the edge.

Mewtwo moaned when Jason's cock finally exploded inside of his rectum, his body quivering even as he strangled Jason's waist with his tail. The sudden stream of seed filled up his anal region, recalling how it felt just days prior to have such an effect occur within him. He thought about the volume of cum that flooded him internally, how up until Goldenrod Dillon couldn't even give him that much. The Pokemon fought off the ideas of lust and pleasure, for as satisfying as it may be it didn't change the fact that it was still coming from one of two people he had deemed forever to be perverse baboons.

Jason popped his cock from Mewtwo's anus, the foreskin covering his crown once more even as he still had some jizz leaking out of the urethra. The black haired trainer panted as he squatted behind the alien clone, staring at the ground with exhausted eyes while watching his cum splatter out of the Pokemon's ass, making a goopy mess right next to the dumpster.

"Oh, damn!" Dillon said, popping his lips off of Claire's boner. "That's a lot of cum, man! But, uh…shoot, we're not gonna have to clean that off, are we?"

"It's a dumpster, cutie." Claire replied, playfully patting Dillon's cheek before helping him off the ground. "Do you honestly think there aren't coworkers that have a bit of fun in and around that disgusting thing?"

"…what?" Jason asked coldly.

"What, don't sound so offended! You guys are plowing whatever this is," Claire said, pointing at the Mewtwo that was still overly annoyed at how casual everyone was around him, "don't tell me you never thought about people fucking the Grimer evolution family!"

"Grimers, huh…?" Jason said, rubbing his chin. "How would you even fuck one?"

"Probably like this." Claire replied, bending Dillon over before wrapping her arms around his waist. She pushed her cock against his asshole, with the blonde ace squeaking at every attempt to enter his anal canal while the foreskin covered tip attempted to jab its way in. She humped his skinny backside repeatedly, while Jason watched on with curiosity, unaware that his penis was growing out once again. It took a matter of seconds, with Claire's dick missing on a few occasions and brushing against Dillon's taint, poking her flesh bell into his sack a few times. The blonde didn't seem to mind it, his face turning red as he grinned like a buffoon, aroused that such a woman would even want to penetrate his asshole.

When the waitress finally did get inside him, Dillon's body went limp, with Claire thankfully holding him up by keeping her arms locked around his torso. She bucked her hips against his asshole, with Jason still staring on while Mewtwo rubbed his rectal entry, feeling a bit raw from such penetration before shoving his orb finget in without even thinking it to be anything like an anal bead. It felt good enough that he continued to rub it away at his ass, managing to squeeze it inside his body.

Dillon panted heavily, enjoying the waitress and her seemingly experienced boner as it stretched him internally, making enough room for herself to occupy that space. She even reached around for his knob, stroking away at it to keep the slender young man stiff. The male trainer grinned as he drooled from the anal pounding given to him, his own prostate getting rubbed at by her thick member. “You liking that, sweetie?” Claire asked, leaning into his ear.

“Oh yeah...” Dillon replied, his eyelids half shut. “It's so fucking good...” He squealed with delight when she nibbled at his earlobe, grinding it between her teeth as it seemed to aid in his arousal.

“Arceus, is there anything you aren't turned on by?!” Jason asked his fellow male trainer.

“Don't sound so bitter,” Claire laughed, “if you want to have a turn on my dick you're welcomed ride it after I'm done with that Pokemon.” The Mewtwo ignored her, too busy fingering its own ass to roll its eyes at the sexual attention it received.

“I'll pass...” Jason said, placing his hands under his hairy ass as he continued to sit on the ground.

“Yeah, mamacita! Keep going!” Dillon shouted as Claire pounded harder against his slender backside. “Fuck my ass good! Fill it with that baby batter and make me pregnant!”

“Okay NOW you're just getting a little carried away!” Jason said, annoyed at the ace's dirty talk.

Claire grabbed Dillon's arms, holding them behind his back in a lock while she slapped her hips harder against his derriere. It didn't take long after that for her to keep herself close to his slender body, her seed ready to squeeze out of her rod. The blonde trailer cried out like a schoolgirl as his seed flew from his erection, with the milky substance landing just inches from Jason's position. The black haired trainer quickly stumbled back, doing his best to avoid the seed out of concern that it might end up giving him a case of 'the gay'. There was certainly a look of satisfaction on his face, even as Claire continued to stuff his butt with her own seed. The big grin on her face while one of her eyelids twitched was actually something Jason took appreciation in, as it meant that such a cum dump was extremely good for the soul.

When the waitress pulled her dick out of Dillon's ass, the ace trainer pushed it out, leaving a big puddle at his feet. Claire then wiped her forehead letting out an accomplished sigh, yet to the black haired trainer's surprise it was still pretty hard. There was no sign of deflation, and it twitched quite a bit while she stared at the blonde's creampied backside. “Ah, shit, that felt good...” Dillon said, doubled over as he continued to let his anus empty.

“It...it looked like it.” Jason admitted, just seeing the smile on the blonde's face.

“You're sure you don't want to have a turn?” Claire asked, grinning as she kept her dick hard by wrapping her fingers and stroking the cum into her skin. “I got a lot loaded inside my balls.

“I'll pass.” Jason said nervously.

“Are you sure?” she laughed. “Your cock seems like it's saying otherwise.” She pointed at Jason's thickness, the black haired trainer noticing that he's grown harder as well, likely from the confusion of enjoying a woman with a dick ream a male.

“I was just thinking how hot you are...?” Jason said with an uncertain grin.

Claire smirked, her hip cocking to the side as she stared with certainty at the black haired trainer. “Ah, so you're one of those guys, got it.”

She then walked past Jason to the Mewtwo, who continued to finger his ass. “Wait, what did you mean by one of those guys?!” Jason shouted, concerned with the implications of that statement.

“What do you think, man?” Dillon asked, standing before Jason with his dick in his face. The black haired trainer backed away from the blonde, who laughed at the reaction he was given. “Exactly, that's exactly what she meant.”

“I'm not gay!” Jason growled lowly.

“Nobody's calling you that.” Dillon said, patting Jason's back as he stood up. “But you definitely have to think about a few things, right?”

Dillon pointed over to Claire as she rubbed her tip against Mewtwo's asshole, the Pokemon moaning loudly as her thickness invaded his rectal region. Jason was stunned that the clone seemed much more enthralled by how she pushed into his asshole in comparison to himself or even Dillon. The Mewtwo himself did admit that he enjoyed her cock, plus she didn't seem to be a nitwit in comparison to the others, so she had that going for her.

“Mmmph, yeah! You guys did a good job loosening him up for me,” Claire moaned, her balls slapping into Mewtwo's taint, “that's pretty damn loose.” She pulled on Mewtwo's tail, bringing the bulbous tip to her mouth to give it oral attention, sucking on it while hearing the clone Pokemon gasp with arousal.

“You're welcome.” Jason said, uncertain what else to say to that. Mewtwo continued to release loud groans of pleasure, the sounds pleasing to his ears, as well as Dillon, who leaned uncomfortably on the black haired trainer's shoulder while they watched the feminine clone getting reamed by the waitress and her wang. “Can you not lean on me?”

“Sorry, too comfy.” Dillon said.

Before they even knew it, Claire managed to have Mewtwo on his back in the blink of an eye, with the waitress raising its legs up and rolling them over his head while she jackhammered her dick into his anus. The boys watched the crazy grin form on her face, drooling as she reamed his ass in a way that neither could think of doing to him prior to this. Then again, compared to the tiny space of the bathroom stall at Goldenrod, the open space behind a Hoot-Hoot isn't the worst thing imaginable.

“Yeah, you like that, you dirty little Pokemon!” Claire shouted, her saliva dripping off her chin to Mewtwo's tits. The clone's eyes rolled back as the waitress showed her dominance over him, all while he mentally begged for her to make him her bitch, as well as hopefully her own Pokemon to order around. He would be willing to trade her anything for the chance to have such a more common rectal ravaging as this, because she seemed to know how to plow an ass better than the two fools he had been forced to be around otherwise.

When Claire dropped her ass down atop Mewtwo one last time, the Pokemon cried out, smiling for perhaps the first time since Dillon captured it as the waitress dumped her load inside of his asshole, causing him to explode as well. The creature's seed splashes over him like a fountain, landing atop his feminine chest and face while he wore a doofy expression.

“Well GEEZ...” Jason said. “I never saw that guy so happy before.”

“Good job, waitress girl!” Dillon said, giving Claire a thumbs up.

“Thanks a bunch.” Claire sighed, pulling from Mewtwo's ass. The Pokemon laid there for a good long while, the odd smile frozen on its face while the waitress dressed back up, even pushing her dick back into her crotch. “You might need to take him to a Pokemon Center, though. It seems like all that sexual energy depleted its HP.”

“Can do.” Dillon said, pulling out his Master Ball to pull the Mewtwo back inside. “I guess he could use a break from that anyway.”

“Speaking of breaks...” Jason said, stretching his arms out, “I think the sun's starting to set. I might as well find a good hotel to stay at.”

Claire gave it some thought, asking the two, “Hey, why not stay with me?” I actually have a house not too far from here, and I'd love your company.” she winked at Dillon and Jason, with the blonde grinning wickedly while Jason looked uncertain about the offer.

“Nah, it's okay, really...” Jason said, pulling his phone out to inspect the motel prices. “I think I can afford to spend a little money for a night onnnnn...” He stared on at the phone screen, expressing his shock through his eyes while noticing the oddly high prices for the motels on that route. “...nnnnnnnnn second thought, I'll take that offer.”

“Okay, just realize you guys are going to have to share a bed.”

As he saw the wink in Dillon's eyes, Jason gave this another thought...and realized the possibility of being molested by the bisexual blonde was still better than forking over so much cash for a room by himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning had struck, and Jason yawned loudly enough that it made Dillon stir as well. The Pokemon trainer with the jet black hair rubbed his eyes open, staring down at the blonde Ace and realized something that made his skin crawl: they were in the same bed.

Worse, they were both topless under the covers.

And yet worse, when Dillon rolled over to face Jason, there was a string of cum stuck to his chin.

“OH NO!” Jason shouted, scooting back from the bed to the point he forgot how big it was, and ended up rolling onto the floor. “Oooow...” he groaned.

“Geez, what happened to you?” asked Dillon, peering over the side of the bed as Jason rubbed his ass. “You have a nightmare or something?”

“The nightmare's become reality...” Jason bemoaned, staring at the sliver of cum on Dillon's face. The Ace trainer finally noticed it, slurping it into his mouth.

“Man, don't get so worked up!” laughed Dillon as he rolled out of bed. “I was just giving Claire a favor since she gave us the bed. What, you didn't think I sucked you off in the middle of the night, did you?”

“...would you, if you had the chance?” asked Jason, grabbing a pillow off the bed to cover the confused boner under his boxers.

“Absolutely!” Dillon said, hopping out of bed in his own pair of briefs. “But only if you like that kind of thing. You never consented to it, yanno.”

“Did your Mewtwo consent to being a femboy?” asked Jason, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

“Anyway!” shouted Dillon as he ignored the question. “We should get going soon. Ecruteak City is next on my map, what about you?”

“Same...” bemoaned Jason, knowing he was going to have to spend more time traveling with the blonde and his sexually confusing rare Pokemon. “I need to get myself a Fog Badge, but I might have to catch more Pokemon to deal with ghost types.”

Dillon chuckled, as if knowledgeable over the matter. “No big deal, man. I've got my Mewtwo to help me out.”

“I thought psychic wasn't strong against ghost.”

“Not if the ghosts are half poison!” Dillon gave Jason a hearty thumbs up. “Seriously, how many ghost types are there in the Johto region? Like, four? And Morty doesn't even use the one EXCLUSIVE to this region! What a putz!”

“Seriously, then? Well...shit. Mind if I use Mewtwo, then?” Jason asked with a glimmer of hope.

“Yeah, but it'll come with a price-”

“NEVERMIND!” Jason shouted, somehow immediately all dressed up for the rest of the journey. He slammed the door to Claire's room behind him, leaving Dillon confused.

“...He forgot his Pokeballs.” noted the blonde trainer, grabbing them to bring along to the downstairs area.

##

Jason's face grimaced as he reached the lowest step, watching as the feminized Mewtwo bounced atop Claire, her cock slamming into the Pokemon's asshole as he dropped down on her lap. When she spotted him, the waitress was all smiles, even as she groped the clone's breasts. “Oh, hi! Did you sleep well?” she asked casually, as if she wasn't fucking a rare Pokemon to start off her day.

“Uh...sure.” Jason said. “You don't have any breakfast on hand, do you?”

“Don't worry, I made some stuff before I gave this Mewtwo my first fill of seed for the day!” chuckled Claire, giving the psychic Pokemon a hard smack to its backside. “Make sure you get a lot of protein in, you never know when you'll need to fuck something.”

“That much I knew...” Jason said before he made his way to her kitchen for a hearty breakfast. Or at least he would have, were he not distracted by everything going on with the female and her cock while plowing Mewtwo's asshole. In his mind it didn't quite comprehend, yet it was turning him on all the same. The way the Pokemon's cock bounced along with its movements atop the waitress was mesmerizing on its own, with the balls slapping down against itself.

Minutes passed as the trainer tried to eat peacefully, but all his ears could focus on was Claire pounding Mewtwo's ass...and Dillon joining in afterwards. He could definitely recognize the sounds made by sucking on the Pokemon's dong, the three of them working together to get one another off.

When the sexual sounds finally died down, Jason was relieved, watching as Dillon put a Master Ball on his belt. “What a way to start the day!” teased the blonde.

“You're not keeping the Mewtwo out?” Jason asked.

“Nah, not today. I think it's spent enough time outside for now, and besides, we can use it for celebrating when we finally get the next badge.”

“Well...I can't say no to that. So what are you gonna have for breakfast?”

Dillon hummed, staring at the food in deep thought. “Hmmm, I think I'll take this meat...”

“BACK OFF!” Jason shouted, almost stumbling from his chair as he backed away from the Ace's reach.

##

“Hope you guys have a good journey! Just remember, if you ever need to come back you can always fly my way!”

Claire gave Dillon a peck on the cheek, the Ace trainer more than happy to have the waitress's affection. Jason blushed as he hid his gaze under the visor of his hat, still having odd feelings regarding the fact that their hostess for the night had a big fat cock. And that his blonde acquaintance had sucked and fucked it.

Waving goodbye to the waitress, Dillon and Jason were finally off to continue their Pokemon adventure, with the black haired trainer keeping his distance from the Ace. “Dude, what's the matter?” asked Dillon. “I don't have the Pokerus or anything.”

“Look, I still feel...weird about you and your Mewtwo, okay?” Jason confessed. “It's not everyday I deal with someone who has a confusingly hot Pokemon or likes to do...”

“Gay stuff?” Dillon said with a chuckle. “Man, it's okay to be confused about your feelings, I know I was for the longest time. Just chill, you'll get used to it. You could be bi, yanno, especially if you like Mewtwo despite him having a dick.”

“It's the fact he has boobs that confuses me the most...” Jason mumbled to himself.

“I mean, I'd let you fuck me.” blurted out Dillon, which prompted Jason to walk all the way on the other side of the road. “...Too blunt too soon?”

“Maybe just a little.” Jason said, the space between his thumb and finger being larger than one could expect.

“God, you're so easy to have fun with.” Dillon chuckled. “Just relax, I won't bite if you don't want to, even if I'm interested in...”

The two stopped in the middle of the route, pausing as they heard maniacal laughter echoing around them. Neither Jason nor Dillon knew what to expect, but something crazy was about to happen. Grabbing a Pokeball from his belt, Jason shouted, “Hey, whoever's out there being a dick, come out and show yourself!”

“We don't mind getting just a little cocky...” echoed a sultry female voice.

“But it seems you both share interest in the subject.” said a campy male voice.

Dramatic music played from out of nowhere as two figures in gray outfits with an 'R' sewn into their tops jumped out before them, striking dramatic poses while sporting devilish grins.

“To protect the world from devastation,”  
“To unite all peoples within our nation,”  
“To denounce the evils of truth and love,”  
“To expand our reach to the stars above!”  
“JESSIE!”  
“JAMES-”

“Holy SHIT it's Team Rocket!”

The red haired woman and the blue haired man stumbled from their poses, interrupted by Jason's sudden outburst. Dropping his rose to the ground, the male pulled his smartphone out of his pocket, pausing the music that had been blaring from the wireless speakers set up around the forest. “The NERVE of you!” shouted Jessie, shaking her fist at the boys. “Do you know how long it took for us to set up for this entrance?!”

“Not to mention the wait we had to make expecting someone to finally pull this off!” shouted James. “Honestly, what does someone have to do to pull off a dramatic introduction like that nowadays?”

“...you guys are kinda sad.” admitted Jason. “But yeah, what the hell happened here? I thought you guys disbanded years ago!”

Jessie cackled, pulling a Pokeball from her belt, tossing it in the air before catching it in her hand once more.”We've been around all this time,” she admitted, “but Team Rocket has expanded beyond the Kanto region, traveling to all reaches of the globe!”

“Oh, right, I guess I did hear something about that,” said Dillon, “like you had some skirmish with Team Plasma just a few-”

“No we didn't.” said James. “Whatever you may have heard of that incident was completely false, as nothing of the sort never occurred.”

“...Well okay then.” Dillon said, accepting the response rather abruptly. “So what are you here to do, steal from us?” We're not gonna let that go so easily, are we, Jason?”

The black haired trainer nodded, having a rare moment of agreement with the Ace. “Hell no! You guys wanna take our belongings, you gotta fight us for it first!” Even the more muscular of the two trainers was sure not to blurt out about Dillon's Mewtwo, as things could end up escalating worse for them if Team Rocket had knowledge of a rare Pokemon in their presence.

“Thankfully we have just the Pokemon to distract the likes of you.” said James, pointing his rose at the male trainers. “We made a slight detour on our way back to Kanto for a brief moment, and picked up a particular Pokemon that no trainer could resist!”

“It's true,” sighed Jessie, “a poor shame we had to leave Meowth behind when a gaggle of them decided they wished to be a harem for the little furball.”

“Bring it on!” Jason barked. “I got a good team of Pokemon that'll kick your ass!” Dillon said nothing, though did his best to hide the air of cockiness around him.

“Prepare for THIS, then!” Jessie shouted as she threw her Pokeball out. “Go and get them Gardevoir!”

As the Pokeball opened up, a beam of light popped out, taking on the form of the fairy/psychic type that Jessie had shouted the name of previously. To the surprise of both Dillon and Jason, there was something much different about this particular Gardevoir; namely its shape. The Pokemon in question was much more voluptuous in its body than most, which tended to have a slender look underneath the gown they wore. Upon closer examination, her right 'ear' had a few piercings on it, while she wore a choker with a skull around her throat.

“...geezus fucking Arceus, that's a hot Gardevoir!” Jason said, his boner practically begging to be released from his pants. “How'd you even find that one that looks like that?!”

“Breeding.” Jessie said bluntly. “Lots, and lots, and LOTS of breeding.”

“Weirdly enough to the Gardevoir species this would be considered a genetic mutation,” said James, “but what man could ever resist one that looks like that?”

“I mean, it's hot...” Jason said, biting his lower lip as he shied away.

“Hell yeah it is!” said Dillon. “But I'm interested in a fight right now, so let's go!”

“In that case, let's start off by using Attract, Gardevoir!”

The Gardevoir didn't even flinch, bending over to give both Dillon and Jason an ample look at her breasts, squeezing them between her arms as she rested her hands on her knees. The pose was enough to rattle feelings in the boys before they could even throw a Pokemon out, with Jason salivating at the sight of the Pokemon's jugs. Jessie and James, standing behind a blanket that absorbs the abilities of Attract, giggle with glee as they watch the two trainers lusting over the Pokemon with their eyes.

Changing positions, the white and mint Pokemon raised her arms and stretched out her back, giving the boys a good glimpse at how lean her body was, seeing muscles on the female creature they never expected to see given its usual slim build. Jason in particular couldn't take his eyes off of the details of her armpits, his mouth watering at how oddly attractive that was to his gaze. The Gardevoir even gave the two a wink, smiling seductively even as she bit her lower lip.

What truly set off the hormones in the trainers came when the gown Gardevoir wore slipped off to the sides, revealing the cute pink panties she was hiding underneath. Unable to hold back his urges for much longer, Jason charged at the fairy Pokemon, tackling it to the ground while it dry humped against her hips. Though the green haired creature was taken by surprise at the attack from the human, she was loving the affection he showed by bucking his bulge into her even without his pants off.

Panting heavily, the Gardevoir's pink panties were growing moist the harder Jason went on her crotch, getting her wet just by humping at her body. The black haired trainer finally helped himself off of the Pokemon, allowing her to shift to her knees while he removed his pants, whipping out his dick for her to admire. She salivated to the sight, her eyes almost mesmerized similarly to the trainer's once he kicked his pants off his ankles. She gasped at how meaty his uncut cock was, seeing him give it a few strokes while she stared on in admiration. Her heart was racing at the sight of such girth, her pussy drooling as she grew excited at the thought of handling his dong.

Despite being under the power of Attract as well, Dillon seemed to take a calmer approach, kicking his pants off before even coming over to have a turn with the Gardevoir. Kneeling between the two, the green haired Pokemon lashed her tongue away at their foreskin, noticing how Dillon and Jason still maintain space between one another even though their knobs are going to end up down her throat anyway. She lashed away heavily at the tips while pushing back the foreskin, looking up with her own lustful expression as the boys grinned at her tongue skills. She could see the hearts taking shape in their eyes, fulfilling their desires so easily while she tasted the flavor of each cock.

For Jason, the manly musk emanated from his crotch, loving the taste of an odor that screams machismo. As she sucked Dillon's crown, she could smell something a bit more full of flavor, like he had taken a bath with some wonderful smelling salts. She had to take admiration of how different the pair were, but she loved their cocks all the same, even if they differed heavily in size. Gardevoir couldn't help herself as she found herself gravitating towards Jason's member, attracted to the flavor more than anything. Dillon didn't seem to mind this, despite the repeated prodding that he made against her cheek.

She does at least do him a favor by spitting on his dick, rubbing her saliva into the blonde's member while giving the jet black haired trainer the best oral service he had ever been given, barring his Sunkern and Mewtwo before her. Dillon groaned as he tilted his head back, actively pumping his hips against her fist while she tickled Jason's urethral slit, using her tongue to gather up the precum that escaped it.

Though she was in lust for Jason's boner, she did at least change it up just so the blonde trainer didn't feel fully ignored by her. The Pokemon switched her mouth over to Dillon's rod, giving it a harder suck due to the smaller size. She stared up at the Ace to see his expression, watching him grit his teeth even as his lips curled. She caught the saliva dribbling down his lip, showing his own means of admiration towards her oral service. Jason's skin tingled when Gardevoir wrapped her hand around his more girthy cock, stroking the gobs of saliva that she left behind before switching gears. Her hands may have been dampened as a result of this, but she grinned thinking about how much more moist her panties had been getting throughout all of this.

With the power of Attract growing on the two trainers, Jason's hormones grew to the point he couldn't resist his normalcy and put his dick under her arm. The black haired trainer was more than happy to pump his dick through the space between her arm and armpit, giving it the same attention and humping that he would to a pussy. Somehow the Gardevoir didn't mind this, actually finding it incredibly hot even while she was focusing on giving Dillon a blowjob.

“Such a good sucking Gardevoir...” Dillon said as he shivered. “She's got a better mouth for sucking than a Horsea!” Gardevoir ignored the compliment, too busy admiring the Ace's dick with her mouth.

Dillon pulled on Gardevoir's head to pull her into his hips, pumping them against her face to force a harder rhythm onto her. Jason shifted along with her, keeping her arm down while his pecker remained under the armpit. He was far too infatuated with the muscular tone of her biceps and chest to not give it a sense of worship, having a desire to ejaculate into it like an onahole.

Working his cock hard inside the pit, Jason did just that, bucking against Gardevoir's shoulder blade while creating friction under the smelly pit, wanting so badly to have that release. Jessie and James just watched in awe, wondering if the effects of Attract had made the black haired trainer overtly horny or bring up some bizarre fetishes they never thought to exist.

“This is getting bizarre.” said Jessie.

“Yet the fun has only just begun.” said James. “Let's get to robbing them before it ends.”

As the members of Team Rocket sneak behind their special blanket to grab the belongings of the two trainers, Jason finally let out a heavy growl as his seed splattered onto Gardevoir's armpit. The Pokemon actually moaned in ecstasy, even as her lips were sealed onto Dillon's dick. His wad of cum was sticking to her bicep and armpit, heavily soaking up the oddly bald region of the fairy type's body. When Jason pulled back out, the Pokemon was more than willing to clean off his cock, returning her other hand to the Ace's member while she helped out the other trainer.

With that, Dillon ended up squirting his load out on Gardevoir's face, the creature purring as she's showered with the blonde trainer's cum. It even got on her green hair, not at all concerned with how it would be hard to clean out later on, even as she fixated on Jason's dick. The heavy attention to the member did make Jason harden back up, immediately making the black haired trainer ready for more action with the fairy Pokemon.

Still horny for cum, Gardevoir turned attention to Dillon's tip, licking at it like a lollipop to get his seed off the tip. Jason was still infatuated with using the Pokemon's body for his pleasure, helping the Pokemon off her knees and onto the tips of her legs, keeping her bent over while she sucked on the Ace trainer's glans. He pulled down on the pink panties the Pokemon wore, dropping them to the stubs that were her feet before using her crack to prime his member up. The black haired trainer then rubbed the tip at the anus, giving her a small taste before sticking the full thing in. The expression in her eyes seemed half-dazed, as if Jason stretching her ass out to fill it with his cock barely fazed her, though she still mewled even as she toyed with the blonde's member.

Dillon bucked her face with his dick, moaning as he used her in a manner much like Mewtwo's ass. The Pokemon made inaudible glucking noises, her mouth intentionally open as her saliva drooled from her mouth. With the length of his member, he was barely able to inject his cock into her throat, though it barely stretched just before the choker. Even if Jason's girth hadn't managed it, it would have been a nice fantasy for him to do.

“Fuuuuck this is a fine ass for a Gardevoir...” Jason groaned, giving the Pokemon's ass a good smack. Gardevoir yelped gleefully at the hard spank to her rear, her tongue sticking out as her eyes rolled back. Surely the double slap of the trainer's hand was a hit to her stamina, but it was the best attack her ass ever absorbed in her life. Her pussy was growing wetter the more affection she was given by the trainers, even if she put them under that spell, but it was a lovely feeling for her fluids to drip down her inner thigh.

“Maaan, I wanna see how her pussy feels!” Dillon said aloud. “A Gardevoir this fine must have had a lot of Gallade dicks in her!”

“What about Gardevoir dicks...?” Jason asked.

“Well...” As if he couldn't come up with a proper answer to his fellow trainer, Dillon just grabbed the Gardevoir up off her stubby legs and into his arms, helping the Pokemon up as she was elevated for both their usage. Dillon then injected his cock inside the Pokemon's snatch, hearing the green fairy creature squeal in glee as both of her holes were stuffed with human cocks.

As Dillon held the Pokemon up, Jason ripped her gown off of her, while her pink panties continued to dangle off her foot. As the eyes of the trainers filled with heart yet again, Gardevoir felt she was up in the air with Arceus beneath her arms, soaring like no other Pokemon before her. Completely nude before the other trainers, her body was held up by both Jason and Dillon, who repeatedly plowed away at her holes while she wrapped one arm around the Ace trainer while another sat atop the black haired trainer's hat. Her tongue was sticking out as the pair bucked at her body, eyes rolling back from the sensational feelings she felt because of them.

Her breast was pushed up against Dillon's collarbone, just near his throat while she continued to let the lust-filled trainers grind away at her holes, with Jason focusing heavily on her ass while the Ace bucked against her pussy. She was growing wetter the longer they held her up, pounding into her body like there was no tomorrow. 

The boys leaned into her armpits after a time, with Dillon lashing his tongue away at the glazed one Jason had played with earlier while the black haired trainer licked the cleaner one. The tickling from the boys made the Pokemon jitter with excitement, laughter escaping her mouth as they continued on. She knew there was no real way to stop them, but she almost wished she could. The longer their tongues lashed away at her pits, the more it made her want to squirt out, almost losing control over that aspect. The Gardevoir was far too filled with excitement, and just had to let loose without a care in the world.

With an exotic Disarming Voice, the Pokemon wailed as her juices burst out of her snatch, drenching Dillon's cock and balls in the process. This led to the trainer's scrotum leaving hard yet wet slaps on her white skin on the upswing, the affected trainer still under the effects of Affect to care how hard his rod was plowing against her cervix.

This was followed up by Jason and Dillon holding themselves close to the Gardevoir's body, their cocks trembling inside her holes before the final eruption. Their cocks exploded with seed, the pair groaning with passion as they filled the Pokemon's holes with their jizz. The fairy creature squealed from the overflow of their seed, all while the black haired trainer gripped her ass tightly. They filled her up so immensely that her stomach almost expanded before their fluids dripped from her holes, trailing onto their cocks before forming a puddle beneath them.

Of course, now that their cocks were drenched with cum, the Gardevoir was more than willing to clean them off with her mouth, even if she was too exhausted to stand from the experience while her holes oozed their spunk out. This of course made the trainers harden up rather quickly, and thus the cycle continued...  
##  
When the trainers finally snapped out of their Attract trance, Dillon was the first to realize that a lot of their time had passed, and the Gardevoir was barely still awake, her eyelids half shut as she laid in a pool of cum, her tongue sticking out despite the exhausted grin on her face.  
“Holy shit, how long were we under that spell?!” yelled Dillon, to which Jason finally snapped out of his own trance.

“I guess a while...” groaned Jason, removing his cap to rub at his forehead. “Damn shame we didn't get into a fight, though. I could've kicked their asses for sure!”

Looking behind them, Dillon spotted their backpacks emptied clicking his tongue against his teeth in frustration. “Dammit, Team Rocket must've pocketed us, too! They didn't take your Pokemon, did they?”

“Nah, I keep mine on my belt.”

“Yeah, same here.” said Dillon, grabbing Mewtwo's Pokeball to ensure it was safe and sound with him still. He gave the ball a kiss that would make the clone uncomfortable were it aware of such before hooking it back onto his belt. “As happy as I am about that, all my money and potions were in there.”

“Yeah, they got my porn stash, too.” bemoaned Jason. “Fuck those guys, I really wanna give them a punch to the face next time.”

Rather than question the ethics of humans fighting one another when Pokemon could do it for them, Dillon took careful note of something and smiled at his acquaintance. “Don't worry,” Dillon assured him, “we're gonna see those two sooner or later, no doubt about it!”

“What makes you so confident about that?”

Looming over the spent Gardevoir, Dillon took an Ultra Ball and tossed it at the Pokemon. As it hit against her, rather than zap her inside the round device it was deflected back to his hand, much to Jason's surprise. “They gotta come back for what's theirs, right?”


End file.
